


First Time

by M_Gvnnvlfsen



Category: PVRIS (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Gvnnvlfsen/pseuds/M_Gvnnvlfsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie craves Lynn in the most unromantic way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is also a oneshot my friend wrote for me.

Tonight felt very different for Maddie, but a good kind of different, she had this extra warm feeling in her heart for her beautiful partner, Lynn.

She couldn’t explain exactly how this feeling is, she couldn’t really find the right words to put together for it, they would have to be just the perfect words.

Her eyes stayed glued to her girlfriend, there was something about her that made her look extra radiant tonight, more alluring, it could be the perfume on her perfectly smooth neck, whatever it was, it was making Maddie become slightly heated in between her legs.

She wanted her. She wanted their warm bodies against each other, but at the same time she felt nervous, sure she loved Lynn very much and could honestly not see herself paired up with anyone else in the world, in fact they have been together for a very long time.

But they never really made love to each other.

“What are you staring at with your googly eyes?” asked her lady, breaking her from the thoughts that were clouding up her mind.

“Um…nothing. Nothing,” Maddie shyly replied, blush clearly making its presence on her pretty face.

Lynn giggled and sat up properly on the couch so she was at eye level.

She gently stroked her girl’s cheek, causing this tingly feeling inside her body. “You look like you have something on your mind, beautiful…”

“I don’t really think you want to know about that,” Maddie rushed, blushing even more.

“What is it? Now I really wanna know,” Lynn teased with her bad girl smirk.

Maddie took a deep breath, suddenly becoming extremely nervous…this made her partner very concerned and slightly nervous herself. “Babe?…”

“Lynn…I think…I think I want…”

“What?” Lynn encouraged, grabbing a hold of her hand.

“I think I want us to..make love…”

She raised her eyebrows high in shock, a bit of a smile tugging on her lips. “You do?”

“Yeah but…I’m a little nervous because…it will be our **_first time_**.”

Maddie was caught by surprise when she felt Lynn's luscious lips press against hers, sliding off them passionately and looking into her pretty eyes…

“Which is why it’s going to be the most special moment of our lives.”

And with that, they grabbed a hold of each other’s hands, their fingers intertwining together as they slowly walked into the bedroom… and had their magical night of passion.


End file.
